Sick mind
by Alyx Engel
Summary: le secret d'heishi est révéler et quelqu'un est prêt a tous afin que la vérité sois vue par tous pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Heishi point-de-vu**

La réunion de publication s'éternise, enfin il ne reste qu'un manuscrit. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge tout en essayant de cacher un bâillement d'ennui, Aida me tend le manuscrit avec un regard sévère, visiblement il la remarqué. 19h voilà plus de 9h que nous sommes assis ici à débattre. Je commence à lire le résumé rapidement et au fur à mesure de ma lecture, je me fige légèrement puis le tend à Sasaki sans un mot. Je déteste, non je hais ce genre de scénario, ceux qui nous dénigre, nous schizophrène, nous réduits au rang de simples monstres de foire. Je me tourne vers Sasaki, il fronce les sourcils et serre les dents avant de se mettre à lire à voix haute. Après une courte délibération il est refusé, lentement je regarde les éditeurs quitter la pièce un par un. Après quelques minutes je suis seul avec Sasaki, je le sens m'enlacer et poser son menton sur ma tête.

 **Sasaki: ça va.**

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et les serres doucement

 **Heishi: non, pas vraiment.**

Il sait comment je réagis a ce genre de manuscrits, nous restons quelque minutes dans cette positions puis il dépose un baisser sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser.

 **Sasaki : rentrons, il est tard.**

Nous sortons du bureau et nous dirigeons vers le stationnement, en avançons dans les couloirs j'ai la désagréable impression d'être observé, mais pas de façons anodine. Je sens un regard lourd de haine poser sur mon dos, je me rapproche de Sasaki m'accrochant à son bras légèrement tremblant. Voilà de nombreux mois que les autres sont au courant pour notre relation et que nous, nous affichons de plus en plus librement. Je me souviens lorsque nous leurs avons annoncé, j'ai été agréablement surpris par leurs réaction, seuls quelques auteurs ont eu des commentaires légèrement homophobe mais furent rapidement réprimander par leurs éditeurs. Ma seule crainte reste qu'il apprend pour ma maladie et certains commentaires qui ont été dits au cours de la réunion me font craindre le pire. Arriver au parking mon impression devient de plus en plus forte, je sens un frisson parcourir ma colonne et serre son bras tremblotant. Je le sens se tendre sous ma poigne je desserre ma prisse, je crois que je lui aie fait un peu mal.

 **Heishi : désolé.**

Il m'ouvre la portière et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe. En route vers notre appartement je regards par la fenêtre distrait, essayant de comprendre cette impression, celle que me hurle que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver. Perdue dans mes penser je ne l'entends pas m'appel et sursaut lorsqu'il ouvre ma portière nous sommes arrivées, l'habituel trajet d'une demi-heure m'a paru ne durer que quelque seconde.

 **Heishi : désolé.**

Il me tend la main et je la prends légèrement hésitant. Nous entrons dans l'appartement, il me prend par la main et me guide vers le salons nous, nous assoyons sur le canapé. Il me prend dans ses bras j'enlève mes lunette et pose mon visage dans le creux de son coup.

 **Sasaki : Heishi, mon cœur qu'est-ce qu'il y a.**

Je me blottie un peu plus dans ses bras.

 **Heishi : je… j'ai peur…**

Il semble surpris par déclaration et ressert son emprise autour de ma taille.

 **Sasaki : pourquoi?**

 **Heishi : il y a des semaines que je n'ai pas fait de crise qu'est-ce qui se passerait si j'oublie mes médicaments, ou si je refuse de les prendre et fait une crise au bureau. Comment réagiront-ils ont l'apprennent et avec ce qu'ils ont dit à la réunion et ce qui ses passes après…**

Oui, j'ai tendance à arrêter ma médication, bien que cela arrive de moins en moins souvent je l'ai fait il y a quelques semaines. Sasaki ma retrouver dans un état déplorable, à certains moments je me demande même pourquoi il reste encore avec moi.

 **Sasaki : Après la réunion … de quoi parles-tu.**

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et me regarde droit dans les yeux, après quelque seconde je détourne le regard et rougie.

 **Heishi : Après la réunion j'ai eu la désagréable sensation d'être fixé et depuis j'ai … j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va arriver quelque chose de mauvais.**

Il soupir de soulagement, il envisageait probablement a quelque chose de plus grave.

 **Sasaki : ne t'en fait pas la réunion a été longue, c'était probablement la fatigue ou ton imagination, et pour ce qu'ils ont dit, je leurs parlerais demain.**

Il m'embrasse doucement avant de se lever préparé le repas, je reste au salons travailler un peu. Le diner se passe normalement, il a même réussi à me faire rire et chasser mes inquiétudes. Puis nous, nous préparons pour aller nous coucher, je reste quelque minutes médicaments a la main hésitant légèrement Sasaki semble s'en apercevoir, au final je fini par les prendre. Les inquiétudes qui m'avait quitté lors du repas me revienne petit à petit, je sursaut légèrement lorsqu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

 **Sasaki : ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien.**

 **Heishi : je sais, mais…**

 **Sasaki : pas de mais, essaie un peu de te détendre.**

Il commence à masser délicatement mes épaules, déposant de temps s'en temps quelque baisser sur ma nuque. Je me laisse aller à petit à petit a ses caresses et je me détends doucement dans ses bras. Après une dizaine de minute il m'attire vers le lit et m'allonge dans ses bras, je me blottie confortablement contre son torse et m'endors paisiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Heishi point de vue

Je me réveille lentement, ne sentons plus la présence de Sasaki à mes coter puis l'odeur du déjeuner me parvient. Je me lève et m'habille paresseusement, l'esprit encore embrumer par le sommeil et me dirige vers la cuisine lorsque j'arrive il dépose les assiettes et se dirige vers moi.

 **Sasaki : Bon matin amour.**

 **Heishi : matin.**

 **Sasaki : bien dormie.**

 **Heishi : oui, à merveille, et toi.**

 **Sasaki : très bien.**

Il m'embrasse doucement avant de me prendre dans ses bras, encore somnolent je laisse aller contre son épaule pendent quelque minute puis nous, nous assoyons a la table déjeunons tranquillement jusqu'à ce que nos portable sonne simultanément.

 **Sasaki : un message qui cela peut bien être à cette heure.**

Je le regard ouvrons son portable et commence à lire, petit à petit son expression change passant de la curiosité a l'étonnement puis a la colère. Il se lève brusquement frappant la table de ses poings et referme sèchement son portable avant de le lancer contre le mur pour enfin se rassoie et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Cette réaction violente me surprend et m'effraie, il n'a pas l'habitude de réagir de la sorte, je me lève et me dirige vers mon portable.

 **Sasaki : Heishi attend.**

Trop tard, j'ouvre mon le message et commence à lire.

*** _Il est grand temps que la vérité éclate le directeur et sa catin nous ont trop longtemps mentit, j'ai appris la vérité et la partage avec vous, l'homosexualité n'est pas la seul maladie dont semble être atteint Heishi Yoshihisa. Il est schizophrène, en effets se cher directeur adjoint peut à tout moments céder à sa folie et tous nous tuer et …_ ***

Je laisse tomber mon portable sous le choc les larmes coule sur mon visage. Je n'entends pas Sasaki m'appeler je ne m'aperçois qu'il s'est levé que lorsqu'il doit me soutenir quand mes jambes flanche et que nous tombons a me serre dans ses bras me murmurant qu'il m'aime, se fut la goutte de trop j'éclats en sanglots enfouissant mon visage contre son torse hurlant ma douleur et ma peine serrant sa chemise de toute mes forces. Lui reste calme frottant doucement mon dos, caressent mes cheveux, ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que je me calme enfin et lève mon visage vers le sien et voit des larmes couler silencieusement. Il dépose un doux baissé sur mes lèvres tout en séchant les larmes sur mon visage.

 **Sasaki : Je t'aime, mon cœur, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.**

 **Heishi : je t'aime … et merci.**

 **Sasaki : merci pourquoi?**

 **Heishi : d'être là, d'avoir toujours été là, pour tout.**

Il m'embrase une nouvelle fois avant de m'aide à me révéler.

 **Sasaki : allez viens, tu dois prendre tes médicaments.**

Mes médicaments je les avais oublié, il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'amène à la salle de bain, arriver je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de les prendre, il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe et va pour m'embrasser mais la sonnerie de mon portable nous interrompe.

 **Sasaki : Quoi encore?**

Nous, nous dirigeons dans la cuisine et je décroche.

 **Heishi : Heishi a l'appareil qui est-ce?**

Ma voix tremble légèrement, j'espère que mon interlocuteur ne l'entend pas.

 **Hattori : Heishi je… est-ce que Sasaki est là, j'essaie de l'appeler depuis une heure.**

Sa voix est hésitante comme si il ne voulait pas me parler.

 **Heishi : Hattori qu'est-ce qu'il y a.**

 **Hattori : je… passe-moi Sasaki.**

 **Heishi : d'accord… Sasaki, Hattori veut te parler.**

Je lui tend le téléphone.

Point de vue Sasaki.

Je prends le téléphone.

 **Sasaki : Hattori qu'est-ce qu'il y a.**

 **Hattori : a tu reçu le message.**

 **Sasaki : oui je … attends tu la reçu aussi.**

Heishi s'accroche à mon bras, je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux je le serre contre moi caressent doucement ses cheveux.

 **Hattori : oui mais pas seulement moi, écoute je suis au Jump et visiblement tous les éditeurs l'on reçut, mais ce n'est pas tout il y a quelque chose que tu devrais voire par toi-même.**

 **Sasaki : merde.**

 **Hattori : Sasaki dis-moi est-ce que … est-ce que c'est vrai.**

 **Sasaki : … … en partit…**

 **Hattori : est-ce qu'il y a un réel danger pour…**

 **Sasaki : HATTORI NE ME DIT PAS que tu crois ce qui est écrit dans ce message.**

Je sens Heishi se tendre contre moi, je l'ai effrayé en élevant la voix.

 **Hattori : Je … Sasaki.**

Je raccroche et dépose un baisser sur le front Heishi.

 **Sasaki : Désoler de t'avoir fait peur en criant.**

 **Heishi : qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que Hattori ta dit.**

Je prends son visage dans mes mains caressent doucement sa joue, hésitant à lui dire la vérité.

 **Heishi : Sasaki dit moi s'il te plait.**

Je soupire résigner.

 **Sasaki : il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu le message lui … ainsi que tous les autres éditeurs… et qu'il y avait autres chose … au bureau mais n'a pas voulue donner plus de détaille.**

Les larmes se mettent à couler sur son visage, je le serre dans mes bras et il cache son visage dans mon coup.

 **Sasaki : Je vais aller au Jump voire de quoi il parlait, je reviendrai rapidement et.**

 **Heishi : NON.**

Je sursaute légèrement il élève rarement la voix.

 **Heishi : je veux y aller avec toi**.

 **Sasaki : tu es sur, ils sont au courant maintenant et j'ignore comment ils ont réagi à la nouvelle.**

 **Heishi : je sais, mais je ne pourrais pas les fuirent éternellement.**

Je comprends ce qui veux dire et accepte de l'amener, le trajet jusqu'au Jump me parait plus long la tension et presque palpable dans la voiture. Arriver sur place Miura viens nous accueillir mais recule lorsqu'il voit Heishi.

Question à votre avis qui a envoyé le message?


	3. Chapter 3

Heishi point de vue

Miura vient nous accueillir mais se fige en me voyant je le vois faire quelque pas en arrière évitant mon regard, je lutte pour retenir mes larmes et lève la tête je dois lui faire face.

 **Heishi : Qu'est-ce qu'il il a Miura.**

Il se tourne vers Sasaki et serre les poings.

 **Miura : POURQUOI LA TU AMENER. IGNORE TU LE DANGER AU QUEL TU NOUS EXPOSER.**

Ses mots me blesse je ferme les yeux et serre les dents luttant contre pour cacher ma tristesse puis je l'entends tomber et gémir de douleur j'ouvre les yeux et le voit assis au sol se tenant la mâchoire, Sasaki se tient devant lui les poings serrés.

 **Sasaki : MIURA JE TAURAIS CRU PLUS INTELIGENT, Tu connais Heishi depuis des années qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'il est un danger pour vous.**

 **Miura : Mais le message … il … il disait.**

Sasaki le soulève en le prenant par le collet.

 **Sasaki : Hattori nous a prévenus qu'il y a quelque chose que nous devons voire, de quoi s'agit-il.**

Il baisse la tête les joues rouges de honte.

 **Miura : Suivez-moi.**

Nous le suivons jusqu'aux bureaux principale à peine somme nous entrer tous les regards se tourne vers nous certains sont emplie de haine d'autre de peur. Des insultes se font rapidement entendre. J'entends une chaise bouger du coin de l'œil je vois Yujiro le lève et venir dans notre direction avant que nous avons pu faire quoi que ce soit il me serre dans ses bras.

 **Yujiro : Comment ça va Heishi.**

Je passe mes bras autour des sa taille, et posse ma tête contre son épaule et murmure dans a son oreille.

 **Heishi : Pas très bien… merci de me soutenir.**

Nous nous séparons, il pose une main sur mon épaule et sur celle de Sasaki.

 **Yujiro : Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

 **Sasaki : Merci Yu.**

Les regards se tournent vers lui certains pleins de haine d'autre de gêne. Il se place entre moi et Sasaki et nous prend par le bras et nous guide vers le bureau de Sasaki, il avance la tête haute et fière un sourire lèvres malgré le fait que tout le monde le fixe d'un regard meurtrier. Arriver devant le bureau il nous tend un document. Nous le feuilletons rapidement avant de le laisser tomber.

 _''_ _Nom du patient : Heishi_

 _Raison internement : Schizophrénie_

 _Conte rendue : Après quelque heurs le patient faire preuve d'une grande instabilité et d'une grande agressivité…''_

Comment mon dossier psychiatrique est arrivé ici.

Je me tourne vers Sasaki les larmes aux yeux il passe un bras autour de ma taille et me sort du bureau les éditeurs se mettent à nous huer certains nous lance, efface, crayon et plume. Yujiro sort avec nous il ferme la porte quand nous sortons mais pas sans leurs hurler des insulte bien corser.

 **Yujiro : Bande de con.**

Ce fut trop pour moi j'éclats en sanglots Sasaki me prend dans ses bras et je sens Yujiro frotter doucement mon dos. Je me calme un peu puis Sasaki me guide vers sa voiture, Yujiro nous suis lorsque nous entrons au stationnement Hattori et Miura nous interpelle.

 **Hattori: Sasaki ...**

 **Miura: Heishi ...**

 **Hattori, Miura : NOUS SOMMES DÉSOLÉS…**

 **Yoshida : Moi aussi… Pardon.**

Nous nous tournant vers Yoshida il est assis sur sa moto Hiramaru accroché à son dos.

 **Sasaki : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.**

 **Yoshida : Nous sommes arrivées quand les autre con ont commencé à vous insulter, mais nous n'avons pas eu le courage d'entrer alors j'ai décidé de vous attendre ici.**

Yujiro se tourne vers son frère et Hattori.

 **Yujiro : Et vous deux?**

 **Hattori : Ont c'est rendu compte que nous avons été stupide.**

 **Miura : Nous n'aurions pas du douter d'Heishi.**

 **Heishi : Qu'est-ce qu'en fait maintenant?**

Un silence s'installe avant d'être rompue par Yoshida **.**

 **Yoshida : Le mieux serait de rentrer nous reposer la journée a été dur et particulier pour Heishi n'est-ce pas. Ensuite il faudrait trouver qui a envoyé ses messages et amener le dossier.**

 **Sasaki : Alors tu es au courant pour le dossier.**

 **Yoshida : Oui, Aida ma envoyer un message texte pour me prévenir.**

 **Sasaki : Je crois que tu as raison il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire sinon nous repose.**

Nous rentrons le chemin du retour me parue atrocement lent, une fois arriver je me dirige directement dans la salle de bain prend mes médicament et me couche. A peine quelque seconde plus tard je sens Sasaki s'allonger à mes coter, passer ses bras autour de ma taille et déposer un baisser sur ma nuque.

A votre avis qui est celui qui a envoyer les messages et apporter le dossier

Commenter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Inconnue point de vue.

Je suis ravie, visiblement mon petit cadeau à l'effet espérer, la paranoïa c'est doucement installer. De toute façons ils n'avaient pas à engager se fou n'y a nous cacher la vérité. A partir de maintenant elle va éclat, ce n'est que le début.

Hattori point de vue

Le trajet vers la maison me semble interminable, Yujiro ne m'a pas adresser la parole une seule fois et Miura se contente de fixer ses pieds mal à l'aise. L'ambiance est lourde et pressente, lorsque nous arrivons ce n'est pas mieux ils s'enferment dans leur chambre et ne ressorte qu'au repas, repas qui se passe dans un silence embarrassent tout comme le reste de la soirée. L'heure du coucher arriver et personne n'a encore dit le moindre mot. Yujiro se lève du canapé et se dirige vers sa chambre, je décide de rompre le silence.

 **Hattori : Je suis désoler, tu avais raison.**

Il se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

 **Yujiro : Raison?**

 **Hattori : Nous n'aurions jamais du douter d'Heishi.**

Le silence gênant revient mais fut cette fois si briser par Miura.

 **Miura : Hattori à raison, je suis désolé.**

 **Yujiro : Content de voir que vous, vous apercevez, ils vont avoir besoin de tout notre soutient ses prochains jour.**

 **Hattori : Oui nous feront tout notre possible.**

 **Yoshida Point de vue**

Voilà des heures que je suis devant mon ordinateur portable à visionner les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance du Jump, l'un de mes contacte a réussi non sans difficulté à me les procurer. Je dois, nos je vais trouver celui qui a amener le document, mais il est maintenant minuit et toujours rien. Je referme brusquement mon portable, trop fatiguer pour continuer.

 **Yoshida : Merde.**

Je sens Hiramaru s'agiter contre moi, un cauchemar. Je me rallonge et le prend dans mes bras caressent doucement ses cheveux après quelque minutes il se calme et se réveille.

 **Hiramaru : Je t'ai réveillé?**

Je dépose un baisser sur son front.

 **Yoshida : Non je ne dormais pas.**

 **Hiramaru : Toujours rien trouvé?**

 **Yoshida : Non et pourtant j'ai regardé les dernière vingt-quatre heure une bonne dizaine de fois.**

 **Hiramaru : T'inquiète je suis sûr que tu vas trouver, tu trouver toujours.**

Il se blottie contre mon torse et s'endors rapidement. Hiramaru si tu savais à quel point j'espère que tu as raison, je finis par sombrer un sommeille agiter. Je me suis réveiller au aurore malgré l'heure tardive a la quel je me suis coucher, incapable de penser a autres chose qua celui qui a apporter le document. Je me lève discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Hiramaru, je me dirige au salon avec mon ordinateur portable pour repasser la vidéo à de nombreuse reprise image par image. Je me tends lorsque je sens deux bras passer autour de mes épaule, Hiramaru, il pose sa tête au creux de mon cou marmonnent un vague bon matin. Je dépose un léger baissé au creux de ses paumes.

 **Yoshida : Je t'ai réveillé n'est-ce pas.**

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une affirmation.

 **Hiramaru : … Peut-être.**

Je laisse échapper un léger rire discret à sa timide réponse avant de l'attirer dans mes bras. Il s'assoie sur mes genoux et s'installe confortablement, visionnant la vidéo avec moi, après quelque heure il fronce ses sourcils.

 **Hiramaru : Et si…**

 **Yoshida : Et si quoi?**

 **Hiramaru : C'est probablement rien mais…**

Il semble hésiter à parler, je soulever son menton fessent en sorte qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **Yoshida : Hiramaru… chérie dit moi.**

Sa joue devienne rapidement rouge et il détourne les yeux.

 **Hiramaru : On a pris pour acquit que… Que c'était un éditeur qui avait apporté le document dans la nuit ou tôt le matin mais… si c'était un auteur… certain des documents que nous apportant peuvent mètre plusieurs… jour à se rendre sur les bureaux des éditeurs c'est peut-être… pour cela que l'on ne trouver rien sur la vidéo…**

Soudant tout me semble clair.

 **Yoshida : Un auteur bien sur pourquoi je n'y aie pas pensé.**

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasse langoureusement.

 **Yoshida : Hiramaru tu es un génie.**

Nous commençons à visionner les vidéo des sept dernier jours après quelque heures il se tourne vers moi me passant son écran. Je remarque rapidement ce qu'il veut me montrer, le fameux document mais la personne qui l'amener a le visage cacher pas une cagoule. Je continue de regarder et remarque qu'il l'enlève en sortant ce que je vois me choque. Nakai, après tous ses année pourquoi?

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


	5. Chapter 5

Heishi point de vue

Je me réveille sentent Sasaki bouger. J'ouvre les yeux et le vois lire un message, son expression se change rapidement et la colère prend le dessus. Il lance son portable contre le mur et se rassoie, me tournant le dos. Je me rapproche doucement et passe mes bras autour de sa taille, posant mon front contre son dos. il passe doucement une main dans mes cheveux.

 **''** **Désoler, Heishi je t'ai réveillé.''**

 **'' …** **peut-être… dis-moi lancer les portable contre les murs, c'est devenue une nouvelle habitude ?''**

Il rit doucement avant de se levé et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

 **''** **Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans le message ?''**

Je le vois se fige entre le cadre de porte, il se contente de baisser la tête.

 **''** **Dis-moi Sasaki.''**

Il revient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, frottant doucement mon dos.

 **''** **Je t'aime Heishi.''**

 **''** **Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime, mais je t'ai posé une question. qu'est-ce qu'il avait décrit dans le message ?''**

Il dépose un baisser sur le dessus de ma tête avant de s'assoir à mes coter.

 **''** **Yoshida à trouver qui à envoyer les messages et ton dossier.''**

Il me prend doucement ma main, jouant un peux avec mes doigt.

 **''** **Sasaki.''**

 **''** **Nakai… c'est Nakai.''**

Nakai, pourquoi? Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, il passe un bras autour de mes épaule et dépose un baisser sur ma tempe.

 **''** **Ça va aller chéri.''**

 **''** **Pourquoi… pourquoi… comment…''**

Je tente en vain de camoufler un sanglot, mais fini par éclaté en larmes. Il me serre contre lui, je cache mon visage contre son cou. Après quelque minute il se lève et me tends une main.

 **''** **Aller, pennon une douche on ira lui parler après.''**

Je prends sa main et le sui, arriver à la salle de bain il commence à faire couler l'eau et m'aide à me dévêtir. Lorsque la douche est prête, il entre le premier se tourne vers moi et ouvre le bras. Je vais me refugier contre son torse au bout de quelque minute, il commence à me laver doucement les cheveux apes plus d'une demi-heure nous sortons. Il passe une serviette autour de ma taille et une dans mes cheveux, les séchant délicatement, puis sort de la pièce. Je me dirige vers le placard et sort mes vêtement et les siens, après avoir mis une dizaine de minutes à les choisir. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, alors qu'il pose les assiettes du repas sur la table. Je remarque non sans rougir, qu'il ne porte encore qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il me voit arriver, il se dirige vers la chambre et profite du fait qu'il passe à coter de moi pour déposer un doux baissé sur mes lèvres

Le repas se passe calmement puis partons vers l'appartement de Nakai. Le trajet se passer en silence, je suis nerveux très nerveux. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées, j'hésite à sortir et lui faire face. Sasaki semble comprend et me prend la main, ce simple geste est tout se qu'il faut pour me redonner courage. Nous nous dirigeons vers sa porte, Sasaki frappe. Lorsque Nakai ouvre, je vois son expression passer de la surprise a la colère, non pas de la colère, de la haine et du dégout.

 **''** **Pourquoi êtes-vous venus avec ça ?''**

Son ton est remplie de mépris, ça, voilas tous ce que je suis à ses yeux. Ma vue se brouille sous les larmes, mais j'arrive à les contrôler. Sasaki passer un bras rassurent autour de ma taille.

 **''** **Nakai, il faut qu'on parle.''**

J'ai rarement entendu Sasaki en colère, mais la en dirait plus qu'il est fou de rage.

 **''** **Parler de quoi.''**

 **''** **De quoi, tu de moque de moi c'est ça, je parle des messages et du dossier que tu as envoyé au bureau.''**

Il semble se crisper, mais refuse toujours de nous laisser entrer.

 **''** **Alors vous savez.''**

 **''** **Pourquoi ?''**

Ma voix tremble lorsque je pose la question, je baisse les yeux ne pouvant pas supporter son regard plein de haine.

 **''** **Pourquoi, quel question. Jamais un fou tel que toi n'aurait dû avoir la permission de retourner en société et encore moins d'avoir un travail, il aurait dû t'interner a vie.''**

Ce fut la goutte de trop, je sens Sasaki me lâcher, j'ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux que son poing frappé le visage de Nakai de plein fouets. Je le vois tomber et reculer de peur, alors que Sasaki s'approche de lui. Il me faut quelque seconde pour réagir, j'agrippe le bras de Sasaki et le tire vers moi.

 **''** **Rentrons.''**

Il me suit à contre cœur, derrière nous j'entends Nakai nous hurler des insulte et des menaces, comme quoi toute cette histoire ne fait que commencer. Je passe le trajet du retour à pleurer. Lorsque nous arrivons, je me jette dans les bras de Sasaki. Il me sert contre lui, puis me prend dans ses bras et me porte comme une princesse jusqu'à notre chambre arriver. Il a, à peine le temps de me poser sur le lit, que son portable sonne. Tien, il fonctionne encore celui, la étrange. Il se lève et ouvre l'écran, je vois l'expression sur son visage se décomposer au fils des seconde. Il lâche son portable, ce que je vois me fige d'horreur. Il s'agit d'une des vidéos filmées par les caméras de surveillance de l'asile. L'en me voit adolescent mais surtout en pleine crise. Lorsque la vidéo se termine un message apparait.

 _Tu ne peux échapper au passer, il te rattrapera._

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Sasaki point de vue

Mon téléphone sonne et lorsque j'ouvre le message ce que je voie me fige d'horreur. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes penser que je ne vois que trop tard qu'Heishi c'est levé et rapprocher, en faites je ne m'en aperçois que lorsqu'il tombe à genoux à mes coter. Je prends mon téléphone et sous le coup de la colère je le lance contre le mur. Je m'agenouille a ses coter et le serre contre moi. Il pleure ses sanglots résonne dans la chambre au bout d'une demi-heure il commence à se calmer, cette fois si cette c'est le téléphone de la maison qui sonne. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et le mène jusqu'au téléphone. Je m'assoie sur le canapé, Heishi sur mes genoux, il pose sa tête contre mon cou. je réponds.

 **''** **Bonjour, ici Sasaki, qui est à l'appareille ?''**

 **''** **Sasaki, c'est Yoshida, tu as reçu la vidéo ?''**

 **''** **Oui, je suppose que les autres l'on reçut également.''**

 **''** **Surement… Écoute il y a un problème.''**

 **''** **Quelle genre de problème ?''**

 **''** **Un de mes indiques à surveiller Nakai toute la journée, il n'a pas envoyé cette vidéo.''**

Je me fige à cette déclaration, serrant un peu plus Heishi.

 **''** **Pourquoi… Bien… ça va Hiramaru, je lui demande… Sasaki, tu es toujours là ?''**

 **''** **Oui et visiblement Hiramaru n'est pas loin de toi.''**

 **''** **En effets, il m'a presque monté sur le dos… ASSIS.''**

 **''** **Assis ?''**

Du coin de l'œil je vois Heishi lève les yeux vers moi intriguer.

 **''** **Non pas toi, lui, oui toi Hira. il est en train de faire les cents pas devant moi depuis une demi-heure … Oui je vais lui poser la question… Comment va Heishi… Content Hira ?''**

 **''** **Il a connue mieux mais on s'on sort, en tout cas sa a l'aire bien animé chez toi.''**

 **''** **En effets, depuis la vidéo Hira est mort d'inquiétude''**

Je dépose un baisser sur la tempe d'Heishi

 **''** **Dis-moi Yoshida, est-ce tu pourrais trouver qui a fait ça ?''**

 **''** **Bien sûr, à vrai dire je travaille déjà la dessus.''**

 **''** **Merci''**

 **''** **T'en fait pas pour cela, à plus tard. je te rappellerais quand j'aurais trouvé.''**

Je raccroche et serre un peux plus Heishi contre moi.

 **''** **Ça va aller amour ne t'en fait.''**

Enfin j'espère.

Yoshida point de vue

Je suis interrompu dans mon travaille par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je l'ouvre, quelqu'un ma envoyer une vidéo. Dès l'instant ou elle commence a joué je me fixe, qui ma envoyer ça. J'envoie un message à l'un de mes informateurs qui surveille Nakai. Il me repend qu'il n'a rien fait et na pas toucher son portable, alors qui j'envoie un message a tous mes informateur. Je veux être prévenue sur le immédiatement si ils ont la moindre information sur qui a fait ça. Je commence à composer le numéro de Sasaki et Hiramaru entre en courant dans la pièce. il se jette presque immédiatement dans mes bras en pleurant.

' **'** **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hira?''**

Il pleure tellement que j'ai du mal à comprendre se qu'il dit, mais à travers ses sanglots je comprends deux mots, message, vidéo, alors il la reçu aussi. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Lorsque c'est fait j'appelle Sasaki. Il ne répond, je réessaye sur le téléphone fixe de leur appartement.

 **''** **Bonjour, ici Sasaki, qui est à l'appareille ?''**

 **''** **Sasaki, c'est Yoshida, tu as reçu la vidéo ?''**

 **''** **Oui, je suppose que les autres l'on reçut également.''**

 **''** **Surement… Écoute il y a un problème.''**

J'hésite un cours instant, Hiramaru en profite pour se lève et commence à faire les cent pas, se rongent les ongles.

 **''** **Quelle genre de problème ?''**

 **''** **Un de mes indiques à surveiller Nakai toute la journée. il n'a pas envoyé cette vidéo.''**

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Hiramaru se tendre devant moi. il me saute sur mes genoux

 **''** **Passe-moi le téléphone.''**

 **''** **Pourquoi ?''**

 **''** **Je veux savoir comment va Heishi.''**

 **''** **Bien ''**

 **''** **Tu vas lui demander n'est pas ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait.''**

 **''** **Ça va Hiramaru je lui demande. ''**

Il dépose un baisser sur ma joue et se remets à faire les cent pas.

 **''** **Sasaki, tu es toujours là ?''**

 **''** **Oui et visiblement Hiramaru n'est pas loin de toi.''**

 **''** **En effets il m'a presque monté sur le dos… ASSIS.''**

Il se fige et me fixe pendent quelque seconde je pointe mes genoux il s'assoie et pose sa tête contre mon cou.

 **''** **Assis ?''**

 **''** **Non pas toi lui.''**

 **''** **Moi ?''**

 **''** **Oui toi Hira.''**

 **''** **Il est en train de faire les cents pas devant moi depuis une demi-heure ''**

 **''** **Tu vas lui demander n'est-ce pas ?''**

 **''** **Oui je vais lui poser la question.''**

 **''** **Comment va Heishi… Content Hira ?''**

Il hoche la tête avant de prendre l'une de mes mains, il commence à jouer doucement avec essayant de se calmer.

 **''** **Il a connue mieux, mais on s'on sort, en tout cas sa a l'aire bien animé chez toi.''**

 **''** **En effets depuis la vidéo Hira est mort d'inquiétude''**

 **''** **Dis-moi Yoshida, est-ce tu pourrais trouver qui a fait ça ?''**

 **''** **Bien sûr, à vrai dire je travaille déjà la dessus.''**

 **''** **Merci''**

 **''** **T'en fait pas pour cela, à plus tard. je te rappellerais quand j'aurais trouvé.''**

Je prends mon ordinateur portable et commence les recherche, au bout de plusieurs jours d'efforts un nom apparait, l'un des docteurs de l'asile. Je commence à chercher tout ce que je peux trouver sur lui, au cours de me recherche un nom s'affiche. Nakai, alors c'est pourquoi il a avait le dossier.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Yoshida point de vue

Dès l'instant ou j'ai l'information je me dirige vers ma moto, à peine je suis arrivé à la porte que j'entends Hiramaru.

'' Je viens avec toi.''

Je n'essai même pas de l'en empêcher. Il monte derrière moi et me serre de toutes ses forces. Je roule à toute vitesse dans les rues. Arriver devant leur appartement, je sens Hiramaru trembler contre moi. Je prends doucement ses mains dans les miennes, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. En marchons, je prends sa main. Arriver j'ouvre et entre sans cogner et me dirige directement vers la leurs chambre. J'entre, mais Hiramaru reste devant la porte. Je mets une main sur l'épaule de Sasaki et le secoue, au bout de quelque minutes il se réveille et me regarde hébéter, avant de regarder le réveille sur sa table de chevets.

'' Yoshida, il est trois heures du matin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

Trois heures, je regarde l'horloge à mon tour. Merde. Je crois que je me suis un peu emporte, oui, juste un peu.

'' Désoler je me suis emporter, mais j'ai appris qui a envoyer la vidéo et comment Nakai a eu axait au dossier.''

Il se lève et me suis dans le salon à peine nous sommes nous assis sur le canapé que je vois Heishi sortir de la chambre encore endormie. Il ne remarque pas toute suite que nous sommes là. Il finit par s'en apercevoir.

'' Pourquoi êtes-vous la ?''

'' J'ai trouvé le nom de la personne qui a envoyer la vidéo.''

Je lui tends le papier sur lequel je l'ai noté, je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise.

'' C'est le psychologue qui ma traiter à l'époque.''

'' D'après les informations que j'ai trouvé Nakai est son fils.''

'' Son fils alors sa explique tout.''

Sasaki se lève et me serre la main, je comprends le message. je passe un bras autour de la taille d'Hiramaru et quitte leurs maison.

Heishi point de vue

Je regarde fixement le bout de papier dans mes mains, essayant en vain de comprendre pourquoi, puis je sens Sasaki se rassoir à mes coter et passe un bras autour de ma taille. Il dépose un baisser sur ma tempe.

'' Vien te recoucher.''

Il se lève et me tend une main, je la prends et le suis arrivé dans la chambre. Il me tend un somnifère, je le prends et me couche a ses coter m'endorment presque aussitôt. Le lendemain, je me réveille avec le bruit de la télévision. Je me dirige vers le salon, je vois Sasaki assis sur le canapé en train de regarder les nouvelles. Je m'assoie a ses coter et lis les sous-titres. Mon psychologue a été renvoyé et arrêter ainsi que son fils Nakai. Je sens un bras se passer autour de ma taille. Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Sasaki et pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'est terminer à partir de maintenant, tout va aller mieux.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


End file.
